The Next Generation Beginnings/Transcript
Part 1 (Scene opening with Phineas, Ferb and Baijeet in the backyard, building a superstructure) Phineas: Okay, we just finished the superstructure, but what we really need is the tool that would fuse wood and metal out of a molecular level. Baljeet: Technology like is twenty years away, like you need a time machine just like last time. Luckily, I been working on the design. I like the next generation and quantum mechanics yet, you are get me a couple of days... Phineas: Or we can use the one at the museum. Baljeet: There’s a time machine of the museum? Phineas: Yeah, we will take it back as a Mesozoic Era. Baljeet: You got to hang out with dinosaurs? Phineas: Yep, earlier this summer. Baljeet: Ugh! (walking away angrily) Well, thank you for inviting me. Phineas: Ferb, I know we’re going to do today. Or I should say, I know we’re going to twenty years in the future today. Isabella: Hey, guys. Whatcha doin? Phineas: We’re time travelers. Isabella: May I come? Phineas: Why not? Candace: (on the phone) Yeah, Stacy, they’re building something out there. But I decided the problem is I always drop the gun. Now I can’t wait until just the right moment to... Stacy: Hello? Hello? Candace: They’re on the move! I’m bust them now! I’m bust them now! (giggles) (in the museum, riding in the time machine) Phineas: Twenty years in the future, here we go! (disappears) Candace: So, that’s it! They’re time traveling for the third time, and the best part is they had returned to this exact spot. And I will be standing right here to Mom to bust them when they do. Apparently, right over there, I been crushing on the machine while standing there. And I’m talking to nobody. (twenty years after) Phineas: Here we are, twenty years in the future. Isabella, wait. You’re the one we can trust you to watch a machine. Isabella: He trust me. (leans over the lever and transports in her time) Oops! Janitor: Yeah, I hate cleaning that thing anyway. Phineas: Hey, I see the museum has a new wing. And look how Danville’s changed. Hey, mobile homes, flying cars, jet packs! Hey, look at that. That looks like, it’s Adyson, twenty years older. I almost didn’t reconsider her, she’s so relaxing, I see her future kids in the backyard. Becky Van Stomm: I can’t believe you, Jet and John. You two are so lazy! It’s summer vacation and you wasted it! You guys are never do anything! Jet Van Stomm: I’m sitting on this digital tree. John Van Stomm: I’m sitting next to him. Becky Van Stomm: Mom, did you see my brothers out there doing nothing? They didn’t do anything. Adyson Van Stomm: Oh, Becky, don’t be exaggerating. I wish you just get along. Phineas and Ferb and I will be friends since we’re kids. (the backyard gate open automatically) Phineas: The future! Hi, guys. Whatcha doin? Jet Van Stomm: I’m sitting on the digital tree. John Van Stomm: And I’m sitting next to him. Adyson Van Stomm: Oh, Ginger, every job is that every present of the earthquake. And the upside of the future today. Me? I’m fine and my sons are fine too. Jet and John are in the backyard with the young Phineas and Ferb. YOUNG Phineas and Ferb?! I gotta go, Ginger. Good luck with your patients. (Goes outside and peeking over the boys) Jet Van Stomm: And yesterday, I sitting on the left. John Van Stomm: And I’m sitting next to him... Jet Van Stomm: On the right. We like to mix it up. Adyson Van Stomm: It is them! I thought they’re traveling here in the past. Look how cute and bust able they look. Wait, it is that a digital tree? (falls down) AHH! Jet Van Stomm: Oh, hey, Mom. Phineas: Hi, Adyson. Adyson Van Stomm: AHH!! I’m telling your MOM! Phineas: That reminds me. Where’s Perry? (Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc.) Future Doofenshmirtz: Finally, I got you now, Perry the Platypus, the end game is finally here. Oops, I’m moving a wrong peace. I just move to the back.. (Perry throws it) AHH! AHH! Dooby Dooby Dooby Do Bah...(deep breath) Dooby Dooby Do Bah... Phineas: So, what fantastic adventures that you’re gonna line up for the summer? Jet Van Stomm: I’m sitting on the digital tree. John Van Stomm: And I’m sitting next to him. Phineas: That’s it? But it’s summer vacation and you free to do anything. Jet Van Stomm: Yeah, but this is the future, nobody will ever done. Phineas: The stone age was once the future, as the Middle Ages. Creativity and inventions never end! There’s a whole bunch you can do this summer. (Today Is Gonna Be a Great Day Song) �� Like Maybe �� �� Crossing The tundra or building a roller coaster �� �� Or skidding Down mountain of beans �� �� Devising the system for remember everything �� �� Or synchronizing submarines �� �� Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks or portal to Mars �� �� Building a time machine, shedding a rubber tree, or wailing away guitars �� �� (Oh, man!) �� �� This could possibly be the best day ever �� �� (This could possibly be the best day ever) �� �� And the forecast says that tomorrow will be a million six times better �� �� So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day �� �� And let’s make sure that in single possible way �� �� Today Is Gonna Be a Great Day �� Phineas: Thanks a lot, guys. Jaret Reddick: No problem, buddy. We appreciate the gig. Phineas: (To Jet and John) Bowling For Soup? Nah, maybe next time. So, what do you guys gonna make this summer? Bumper cars with dimensions? Jet Van Stomm: Yeah, okay. We will do that. Phineas: Great! We gotta find a tool. Jet Van Stomm: John got one. John Van Stomm: I’m sitting on it. Jet Van Stomm: I’m sitting next to him. Phineas: Awesome! Thanks, guys. Have a great future! (leaves) Jet Van Stomm: I love that kid. John Van Stomm: I’m loving that kid standing next to him. (At the Flynn-Fletcher Antiques) Adyson Van Stomm: Mrs. Flynn, you will have to come with me right now. Future Linda: I’m can’t right now. I’m ready for tour. It’s my come come come come back. Adyson Van Stomm: Are you finished? Future Linda: I’m finished. After time, we’re going to have pie. Adyson Van Stomm: Just come on! (at the museum) Phineas: That’s funny. What happened to the...(the time machine appears) Isabella, I told you to stay on the time machine. Isabella: I did, it’s a time machine that moved. I found a wooly mammoths task, a Viking helmet, and smallpox, and the vaccine. Phineas: Cool! Like make like a banana and burn outrage molecules to the space time continuum. Adyson Van Stomm: They’re not in my house, I must they’re here. Future Linda: Honey, I can’t move it fast then it disappears. Adyson Van Stomm: There! No, we’re too late. Mrs. Flynn? Future Linda: I really like this old bone. Adyson Van Stomm: Mrs. Flynn, you’re not sawed them and you still never see them. It’s not fair! It’s not freaking fair! Future Linda: Adyson, you’re sound like Candace. I thought you’re moving the past with almost nonstop. (back to the PRESENT) Candace: Come on, Mom. Hurry! Linda: This is great, Candace, really. But I have lost more to do today. Candace: In here, see. The time machine is gone. Mom? (The time machine appears) Phineas: Oh, hi, Candace. Candace: Mom! Mom! Linda: Look, Candace, they put a new bone on display. Candace: Oh, you missed it again! Phineas: Hi, Mom. Linda: Oh, hi, boys. Phineas: I see that man found a new bone coming out. Linda: I know, huh? (To Mesozoic Era, shows a dinosaur what a large bone as a large bone got crushed) Candace: No, no. Can you see? They’re time traveling. Linda: This obsession with the boys has gone too long. You need to stop. (walks away) Candace: I will won’t stop! Never, never, never!! (FUTURE) Adyson Van Stomm: And I was so close to busting them. Professor Onnasis: Great Bertha’s bloomers, I done it. I’m Professor Onnasis have invented a time machine. Excuse me, Female of species, did corn dogs invention yet? Adyson Van Stomm: Yes? Professor Onnasis: Hot dog! I’m staying! Becky Van Stomm: So, you hanging out with me at my house after school...Oh, wait, my mom is calling. Hi, Mom, what’s up? Adyson Van Stomm: Becky, I’m going on a short trip, while I’m gone, you’re in charge. Becky Van Stomm:(To the Boys) I’m in charge! Wait, what are you doing? Jet Van Stomm: Nothing. Becky Van Stomm: I knew it! You will never do anything! Adyson Van Stomm: Now, where did I go, or apparently when? I know. I going to bust the boys, back to the first day of that summer. The day they build the roller coaster. Janitor: See, somebody else. Someone one is not. Who I care? (On the day of the roller coaster) Pedro: Phineas and Ferb got a rollercoaster? Think we get a discount in the filer? Kid 2: Maybe be better take it. Candace: There! Look! Look! Look! See? I told you not I’m not crazy! I told you! Linda: And you’re crazy because...? Adyson Van Stomm: The poster’s missing, right? Follow me. (drags Linda out) (outside...) Linda: OH MY STARS! Phineas and Ferb made THAT?! It’s horrifically unsafe and dangerous! Hello, police, firefighters, army air forces, anyone? SAVE MY SONS!!! Heinz Doofenshmirtz: It’s no use, it’s no use! We are doomed! Intercom: This is Base To Chopper one, some kids building a roller coaster through downtown, get the video. Pilot: Roger that. (the helicopter leaves, making Perry unable to aim his grapnel on it) (the ton foil destroy the building, bringing Perry with it) Heinz Doofenshmirtz: (jumps to safety) I’m alive!!! Intercom: Roger, got the kids, bringing them down now. Linda: Phineas!! Ferb!! You two are so busted! Candace: Yes! Yes! Adyson Van Stomm: My work here is done. (at the time machine) Back to the future. (disappears) Janitor: My first day on the job, and I see one of those things. (goes to bad FUTURE) Adyson Van Stomm: Oh, thank goodness, it is great to be back...Home? Welcome to Danville? (looks around) Uh-oh! Part 2 Adyson Van Stomm: I can’t believe this is Danville. Hello? What happened to the museum? Man: The future not coming home, in other days, the days of future vacation are being discussed. Hey, why did you wear your lab coat? Adyson Van Stomm: Uh...I better go see my children. Man: Children? There are no children allowed anymore. Adyson Van Stomm: How I being away from here? That’s strange. Joe’s, joe’s joe’s joe’s... Joe # 1: Hi, Joe. Joe # 2 : Hello, Joe. Joe # 3: Pardon me, Joe. Have you seen my wife Joe or my friends Joe and Joe? Adyson Van Stomm: Uh, no. Joe # 3: Thanks anyway, Joe. Adyson Van Stomm: Why does everybody named Joe? Joe # 4: (laughs) Why else? So Emperor Doofenshmirtz not needed to not to bother member names. Adyson Van Stomm: And, who is...? Joe # 4: (Gasps) I said too much, I said too much! (Screaming) Adyson Van Stomm: Who the heck is Doofenshmitz? (at the librarian) Adyson Van Stomm: That’s odd. I got to find out what happened in the last twenty years. (activates the hologram projector) Voice: Our glorious dystopian beginning one summer afternoon when two local boys were caught building and riding a dangerous roller coaster. The rightful reaction by concerned parents groups was to stop all creativity in young people before someone got hurt. Everything fun and unique was gleefully banned! * Dangerous swing sets will remain into dismal hospital beds. * Coloring books were color in ahead of time! And inside the lines. * Eventually children themselves were childproof and stored away until adulthood. Yes, oppressive beauty and happiness were grateful replaced by glimmering cesspool we wallow in Today. A demoralized Tri-State Area cried out to be oppressed, and that cry was answered one hero... (Bad Future Doofenshirtz appears on the hologram, laughing evilly) ...Emperor Doofenshmirtz! Bad Future Doofenshirtz:(On hologram) Aagh, get back to work! Adyson Van Stomm: So this is all my fault. I better stop this! Mrs. Oshinomi: Excuse me, Joe. Lab coats must be warmed up all times. (Bad Future Adyson runs off, passing an Evil Doofenshirtz statue) Joe # 5: Sir, a woman passed a your statue without basking on your awful glory. Bad Future Doofenshirtz: Aagh, come on. You’re such a tattletale. Joe # 5: Well, yeah. That’s my job description, a tattletale. Bad Future Doofenshirtz: Shut up! I need to address the populations. Attention, underlings! People asked me “Doof, how how does this feel the absolute power?” Well, I tell you. (Charmed Life Song) �� It’s been a charmed life �� �� Got all I wanted �� �� And I’m not too shy to flaunt it, you see! �� �� It’s been a sweet life �� �� Everybody is genuflecting �� �� And erecting giant statues of me �� �� It’s like a great lunch with all you can eat �� �� And l can leave my wallet at home �� �� And everyone pays for me �� �� Because it’s compulsory �� �� Or into the stockade they’re thrown �� �� Still, I’m a nice guy �� �� How many emperors will always remember your name �� �� How you doing, Joe? �� �� I must admit, I �� �� May take quite a lot �� �� But I’l always give you plenty of blame �� �� It’s been a sweet ride! Life’s a bowl of cherries, and nobody merrier than me �� �� Because, everyone else is a proletariat, and baby I’m the bourgeoisie! �� �� Look It Up, Joe! �� �� Baby, I’m the bourgeoisie! �� �� Oh, yeah! �� (headquarters) Bad Future Major Monogram: Agent P, another failed mission. It’s gotten really hard to defeat Doofenshirtz ever we swore that oath to obey him. Bad Future Carl: Major Monogram, I’ve detected a temporal anomaly in quadrant four in which the time machine used there. Bad Future Major Monogram: That’s it! Agent P, you’ve got to go that time machine and go back to the past right before that Toni foil ball put you in body cast for 18 months. That’s when Doofenshirtz he’ ever since. This is our chance to fix it. Bad Future Doofenshirtz: Oh, wait, Perry the platypus, changed your plans instead of doing something, don’t. Alright, see you later, remember the oath! (Bad Future Perry loses hope) Bad Future Major Monogram: Curse that oath! (at the abandoned museum) Adyson Van Stomm: What? Where’s that time machine? Excuse me, where’s everything from the museum? Joe # 6: It’s all at the city dump, Joe. Let’s go. (Bad Future Adyson goes to the city dump and see the time machine, still at one piece) Adyson Van Stomm: (removes the above stuff above the machine) Back to the past, back to the past, back to the past! (On the day of the Future Rollercoaster) (Adyson leaves the time machine) Man: Looks like this good the spot to start a dump. Man # 2: Yeah, works for me. Future Candace: What? Are you Adyson? But I have to bust... Adyson Van Stomm: Change of plans! Come on, I’m explain later. We can’t left Candace sees us! Future Candace: But I’m Candace! Adyson Van Stomm: So asked you! Candace: (sees the rollercoaster) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Mom? Mom! (runs off) Adyson Van Stomm and Future Candace: Aww, I was so cute! Future Candace: Why did you stop me? I’m trying to bust the boys. Adyson Van Stomm: No, I’m in the future that I did bust the boys. Future Candace: Really?! Wasn’t that great? Adyson Van Stomm: No, it was awful. The future gets all messed up. Oh, look at that. (they see the helicopter carrying the entire rollercoaster) Adyson Van Stomm: So, that’s how that happened. Future Candace: (Gasps) Get down! Candace: Look, look, look, look! See? Linda: Okay, I’m give up. What I’m supposed to be looking at? Candace: No! It’s not possible! Linda: I’m gonna go get the cart. Candace: It was here and it was HUGE! (sees the rollercoaster flying away) Mom! Future Candace: Wow, that future sounds terrible. Adyson Van Stomm: It was, you have to trust me. Future Candace: Okay, by incoming anything else, I don’t listen. Adyson Van Stomm: (Gasps) They’re gone! Let’s get back to the time machine and get out of here. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!! (crush the time machine) Future Candace: Okay, that was weird. Adyson Van Stomm: Since the machine is shocked, how we get back? Adyson Van Stomm and Future Candace: Phineas and Ferb. (At the Flynn-Fletcher house) Linda: Okay, we’re here. Are you happy now, Candace? (Candace giggles with horror music until Phineas and Ferb are not in the backyard.) Candace: Yes! See, Mom? I told you in they’re there. (Linda comes out) Linda: Oh, hi, boys. Phineas: Hi, Mom. Linda: Come on, Candace. Come help me with the groceries. Candace: (shocks) But...But..But... Linda: Let’s go. (pulls Candace away) Kid # 1: Hey, Phineas, that was great! Pedro: Way too cool! Kid # 3: That was awesome, can we do it again? Phineas: Sorry, only one ride for costumer. (Adyson Van Stomm and Future Candace arrives) Isabella: That was great, Phineas. Future Candace: Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait. Remember? Three, two, one. (The rail car on top of the tree exploded) (They laugh) Phineas: Wait, Candace. You’re growing up and you’re along with adult version of Adyson. Adyson Van Stomm: Phineas, we are the future. Two of them futures. One, that’s good... Future Candace: And one, that’s horrible. Phineas: Something should really fix it. Adyson Van Stomm and Future Candace: We did. Phineas: So the bad future no longer exist? Adyson Van Stomm and Future Candace: Right. Phineas: Well, if it doesn’t exist, shouldn’t Candace from the bad future cease to exist too? Future Candace: Oh, darn it. (disappears) Adyson Van Stomm: Guys, I need your help. The time machine I arrived in is smashed into pieces. I’m stuck here unless you guys can build me one. Phineas: Ferb isn’t there an old time machine in the Museum of National History? Adyson Van Stomm: Yes, that’s what you fix later this summer when we going to museum. It’s the one I took back to the future, but now it’s destroyed. Phineas: Okay. So the future time machine gets destroyed, that means the one here present is raring to go. We’ll fix it, take you to the future, bring back to the time machine, and unfix again. So we’ll be fixed when we go to the museum next time. Adyson Van Stomm: Phineas, I’m pretty growing woman, and I don’t understand of anything of that. Phineas: Just trust me. Come on. (drags Future Adyson) Isabella: Wow, rollercoaster ride, now this. Bonus. (She and Ferb leaves) Candace: (sees them gone) Wait a minute. (At the museum) Adyson Van Stomm: You sure you can fix it that time machine. Phineas: Don’t worry, Adyson, we’re almost done. Candace: (hiding) Adult Adyson? Time machine? (Touched Adyson’s butt and turn around to see her) A-Ha! Phineas: Candace, meet the adult version of Adyson. Candace: Awsome! Double proof that the boys build the time machine! I will get older mother to see and they’re are busted forever! I love me, come on! (laughs insanely) Adyson Van Stomm: What, are you nuts? Candace, honey, snap out of it by yourself. I can’t bust Phineas and Ferb anymore. Candace: What? You look me the adult version of myself, because I don’t want to bust them out. Adyson Van Stomm: Besides, you like a adult when you become friends with you. You’re going to see the past. Phineas: (off-screen) Are you ready? Candace: You’re going to see the past. Adyson Van Stomm: Candace, don’t you dare copy me and just relax yourself and we’ll see about that. Phineas: 20 years into the future, here we come! Candace: Ugh! (Into the future) Candace: Ha! If my mom is going around, I will show up my mom. I need the proof I need! (runs off) Adyson Van Stomm: (gasps) Candace! Phineas: We better go get her, you know with the space for 13 times or something else like that. (Cut to the store) Candace: Mom and Dad’s antiques store, yes, it’s still here. Nice future. Mom, it’s me from the past. I’m here that Phineas and Ferb build a time machine. You have to bust them now. Future Linda: Honey, what are you talking about? (gasps) Candace, you’re so young! Candace: (gasps) Mom, you’re soooooo... Future Linda: Don’t say it, I don’t have ever to hear it! Like I mean it! Candace: oooold. (Phineas, Ferb and Isabella arrives) Phineas: Mom, you’re so old. Future Linda: (sighs) Hi, boys. Aren’t you are little young to be time traveling? Phineas: Yes. Yes, we are. Future Linda: The time machine. (gasps) Does this means Phineas and Ferb are busted? It’s that true? Candace: Yes, yes. It’s true. Future Linda: Ohh, Candace, I’m sorry that I don’t believe you. Candace: Hooray, I finally caught them! (long pauses) Huh? Hello? Future Linda: What? Candace: Are you’re not gonna bust them anymore right now? Future Linda: Candace, they’re too old to get busted for good right now. Well, Phineas and Isabella has their daughter named Marie, Ferb and Vanessa has their son named Thomas and you and Jeremy are their sons named Xavier and Fred and their daughter Amanda. Candace: Just bust them, young Phineas and Ferb. Future Linda: I will busted my sons for no reason now, because they’re young. Candace: Ugh! (clams down) So let me get this straight, Phineas and Ferb are so busted forever, right. Future Linda: Sure, Candace, I guess they’re busted forever right now. Candace: Yes. (Back to the museum) Adyson Van Stomm: Guys, we’re sorry for messing up the future of your life big time, so just promise me that you don’t have ever to go to the future again. Phineas: Yeah, it’s a bad idea, so I fused tool last time and our second movie is coming out in 2020 as we speak. Hey, Adyson, you’re never told us, how did Ferb and I turn out? Adyson Van Stomm: Fantastic! So keep building things in the backyard and be good to your sister. Candace: That’s right, be nice to your sister. (Isabella appears with the time machine) Isabella: You guys coming or not? Candace: What did you get that drink from your house? Becky Van Stomm: So Phineas and Ferb are uncles as kids and that girl must be Aunt Isabella just like Candace’s children? Adyson Van Stomm: That’s right, Becky. (farts) Excuse me. Isabella: Did you heard that, Aunt Isabella. That means I will marry Phineas. Candace: Or Ferb. Ferb: (blink his eye and thumbs up) Phineas: Let’s go home. Adyson Van Stomm, Becky Van Stomm and Future Linda: Goodbye! (The time machine disappears) Adyson Van Stomm: Well, looks like it’s back to normal again. Becky Van Stomm: WOW, Mom, your friends are so cool. Meanwhile, I’m here with my...wait a minute, where are going? (Jet and John appears with their bumper cars) Jet and John, what are you doing? Jet Van Stomm: Nothing. Becky Van Season: See, Mom, I told you that they don’t do anything like Amanda just did. Adyson Van Stomm: Get it a rest, Becky. Future Linda: Just like me and Candace. Adyson Van Stomm: I know, right? (Back to the past) Candace: Oh, man, in 20 years of the future, you guys are so busted. If I can’t lose, you will be busted. So, I never give up. Never! Did I say that? Yes, I did. Never, never, never give up! (walks away) Ferb: Well, the next episode will be Candace into the edge. (The scene cuts into the black, end of the episode) Category:Transcripts